Cosmic Wall
Cosmic Wall – trzynasty poziom Dark Story w grach Sonic Adventure 2 i Sonic Adventure 2: Battle. Grywalną postacią jest Doktor Eggman. Można tu znaleźć ulepszenie Protective Armor. Opis Cosmic Wall jest poziomem zlokalizowanym na Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK. Obejmuje zewnętrzne sektory kosmicznej stacji, z widokiem na planetę. Składa się z mostów, które co jakiś czas przecinają szare platformy. Zwykle łącza się z górnymi platformami, poprzez dwa słupy wyświetlanych strzałek do góry. Po wyskoczeniu z tych platform gracz może lecieć wyżej niż zwykle. W ten sposób można przelatywać nad całymi sekcjami poziomu, ale jednocześnie należy uważać by nie spaść. Niektóre z tych platform przykryte są metalowymi piramidami, które należy zniszczyć oddając w nie kilka strzałów. Oprócz tego pojawiają się tutaj zielone drony z trzema śmigłami, które kręcą się dookoła. Występują tutaj w dużych ilościach i są niegroźne dla gracza. Mogą posłużyć do zdobywania dużych ilości punktów. Na początku poziomu gracz musi wlecieć po dwóch platformach w górę. Trasa zakręca następnie w lewo. Na końcu mostu brakuje platformy, więc gracz będzie musiał polecieć w prawo. Na końcu znajduje się platforma, po której znowu trzeba polecieć w lewo. Gracz musi następnie powtórzyć ten zakręt, aż dotrze na platformę ze zgniataczem. Wskakując na zgniatacz można zyskać dodatkową wysokość podczas lotu. Po dostaniu się na górę gracz musi polecieć tym razem w prawo od platformy. Most wpada tutaj na dwie osobne platformy, z czego na jednej znajduje się metalowa piramida, którą trzeba zniszczyć. Po tym gracz będzie mógł wskoczyć na położoną wyżej platformę po prawej. Należy następnie polecieć na jeszcze wyżej umiejscowioną platformę, zniszczyć piramidę i polecieć do góry w prawo. Następnie gracz będzie musiał przebiec przez most, platformę, oraz na kolejny most. Stąd należy polecieć do góry i zniszczyć metalową piramidę, a następnie przebiec przez most. W kolejnej sekcji gracz będzie musiał wskakiwać po platformach i niekiedy niszczyć metalowe piramidy. Na niektórych platformach pojawiają się springi, odbijające gracza wyżej. Na końcu pojawia się krążek linowy, który zabiera gracza do dwóch platform z metalowymi piramidami. Będąc na nich należy wspiąć się jeszcze na dwie platformy wyżej, odbić od springa, a następnie przeskoczyć przez mur na drugą stronę. W trakcie spadania gracz będzie mógł zatrzymać się na niektórych platformach i zebrać przedmioty, oraz namierzyć przeciwników. Przy północnej ścianie pojawiają się dwie platformy obok siebie. Na jednej znajduje się pocisk, a na drugiej klatki które pocisk ten może zniszczyć. Jeśli gracz zniszczy klatki, będzie mógł zebrać znajdujące się za nimi ulepszenie Protective Armor, które na stałe zwiększy wytrzymałość Egg Walkera. Po zeskoczeniu na sam dół pomieszczenia gracz będzie musiał przebiec jeszcze kilka kroków. Na końcu znajduje się transporter, na którym należy się ustawić. Gracz zostanie wtedy przepuszczony przez laserową barierkę, która zmieni kolor z czerwonego na zielony. W tej sekcji gracz jest unieruchomiony i może tylko strzelać, namierzać, oraz obracać się. Transporter jedzie automatycznie po szynie. Na początku gracz będzie mógł zniszczyć kilka niegroźnych meteorytów ustawionych na drodze. Transporter będzie następnie przejeżdżać obok dwóch mostów, na których ustawieni są przeciwnicy i działka laserowe. Działka te strzelają pociskami, ale nie mogą trafić gracza. W sekcji tej istnieje duża możliwość na namierzenie i zestrzelenie sporej ilości wrogów, co przyzna graczowi adekwatną liczbę punktów. Szyna jedzie następnie wzdłuż skupiska przeciwników, z których niektórzy, tacy jak Artificial Chaos, mogą już zadać obrażenia, ale nie zrzucą gracza z transportera. Na końcu transporter wjeżdża pod górę i przejeżdża przez laserową bramę. Gracz trafia do podobnego pomieszczenia co poprzednio, ale tym razem musi je przejść od drugiej strony. Na początku należy skakać po platformach i zgniataczach do góry. Następnie gracz będzie mógł przeskoczyć na drugą stronę muru. W trakcie spadania można się zatrzymać na nielicznych platformach. Gracz może także opóźniać swój spadek wykonując latanie, co ułatwia namierzanie przeciwników, ale również wystawia na ich potencjalne ataki. Na samym dole gracz będzie musiał przebiec przez most, za którym rozciąga się szeroka przestrzeń kosmiczna. Gracz musi przelecieć na drugą stronę, uważając jednak na nadlatujące od tyłu Artificial Chaosy. Sekcję te można pominąć przelatując nad nią. Gracz może również zdecydować się podążać położonymi niżej mostami, uważając na kolczaste kule. Na końcu gracz będzie musiał się wznieść do góry na kilku platformach, po czym zakręci w lewo. Oprócz pojawiających się dotąd zielonych dronów, od tej sekcji występują również pomarańczowe, które można namierzyć w trzech miejscach i zyskać znacznie więcej punktów. Na końcu następnego mostu znajduje się zgniatacz, oraz przycisk, który na pewien czas go zatrzymuje. Gracz może polecieć na zgniatacz, a następnie zyskać z niego wysokość wymaganą do dosięgnięcia położonego wyżej mostu. Gracz musi następnie wspinać się po platformach, oraz okrążyć jedną sekcję z przeciwnikami wzdłuż zakręcającego w lewo mostu. Następnie gracz musi ponownie lecieć w górę, co jakiś czas niszcząc metalowe piramidy. Na końcu gracz będzie musiał przelecieć przez pole meteorów na kolejne platformy. W tej sekcji ponownie trzeba przekroczyć metalowy mur, skacząc po platformach. Po drugiej stronie nie pojawia się jednak ani jedna platforma, na której można by się zatrzymać. Obecni są tylko przeciwnicy. Po wylądowaniu na podłodze gracz powinien wskoczyć do ostatniego transportera. Na początku gracz będzie przejeżdżać przez wielki metalowy korytarz z sufitem, ale bez podłogi. Transporter jedzie przez pole meteorytów, a następnie pod jednym z mostów. W dalszej sekcji pojawia się pętla, na której pojazd gwałtownie przyspiesza. Następnie transporter jedzie w prawo, a następnie kieruje się w górę. Na ścianach i mostach wzdłuż szyny pojawiają się działka laserowe, przeciwnicy i drony, które można zestrzelić. Na końcu szyna jedzie przez przestrzeń kosmiczną i omija kilku przeciwników. Następnie wjeżdża w dół do tunelu. Za graczem pojawi się wtedy wielkie wiertło, któremu 6 mniejszych dookoła. Należy w nie przez cały czas strzelać, aby kolejne małe wiertła odpadały. Jeśli graczowi się to uda, nie otrzyma obrażeń pod koniec jazdy. Na koniec transporter wyrzuca gracza. Postać opada przez długi czas, a następnie ląduje na pierścieniu mety. Misje Misja 1 Celem misji pierwszej jest znalezienie intruzów, którzy wtargnęli na Kosmiczną Kolonię ARK. }} Misja 2 Celem misji drugiej jest zebranie 100 pierścieni. }} Misja 3 Celem misji trzeciej jest znalezienie zagubionego Chao. Gracz będzie potrzebował do tego ulepszeń: Jet Engine i Mystic Melody. Po przejściu przez drugi punkt kontrolny gracz powinien polecieć na dwie znajdujące się po prawej stronie platformy i zniszczyć metalową piramidę. Znajdują się tam starożytne ruiny, na których należy wykonać Mystic Melody, aby pojawił się spring. Po odbiciu się od niego gracz powinien wylądować na platformie i lecieć w górę do kolejnych platform. Jednocześnie należy niszczyć meteoryty, które zadają graczowi obrażenia przy kontakcie. Po tym jak gracz wejdzie na samą górę, powinien zniszczyć metalową piramidę w której uwięziony jest Chao. }} Misja 4 Celem misji czwartej jest ukończenie poziomu w ciągu 8 minut. W misji tej nie pojawiają się żadne punkty kontrolne. }} Misja 5 Celem misji piątej jest ukończenie poziomu w trybie Hard Mode. Oprócz tego że pojawia się tutaj więcej agresywnych przeciwników, nad niektórymi platformami dodano kolczaste kule. }} Multiplayer thumb|Cosmic Wall w trybie wieloosobowym W trybie dla dwóch graczy Cosmic Wall pojawia się jako arena do walki. Składa się z trzech rzędów platform. W każdym rzędzie pojawiają się pierścienie. Pierwszy rząd, na którym zaczynają gracze, stanowi most z szerokimi springami na końcówkach. Za nim nieco wyżej umiejscowiony jest rząd metalowych platform, a nad nimi drugi taki sam. Gracze mogą latać nad tymi platformami, aby wznosić się wyżej i zbierać balony z przedmiotami. Należy jednak uważać, aby nie spaść z areny. Zwierzątka Skrzynie Chao #Pierwsza Skrzynia Chao znajduje się za drugim punktem kontrolnym. Gracz powinien polecieć na dwie platformy po prawej stronie i zniszczyć metalową piramidę, w której ukryta jest skrzynia. #Druga Skrzynia Chao znajduje się za czwartym punktem kontrolnym. Po tym jak gracz wysiądzie z pierwszego transportera, powinien skręcić w lewo przed następnym punktem kontrolnym i znaleźć skrzynię w rogu. #Trzecia Skrzynia Chao znajduje się za siódmym punktem kontrolnym. Po tym jak gracz przeskoczy nad metalowym murem, powinien wylądować na samym dole po drugiej stronie. Skrzynia znajduje się przy ścianie, w południowej części pomieszczenia. Gold Beetle Gold Beetle pojawia się na początku poziomu. Gracz powinien polecieć na lewo od mostu, z którego platformy zwisa Artificial Chaos, a na końcu znajduje się Hornet-3. Gold Beetle pojawia się w przestrzeni kosmicznej, nieco nad mostem. Big the Cat thumb|Big the Cat w Cosmic Wall Big pojawia się podczas jazdy ostatnim transportowcem po szynie. Można go zobaczyć na pierwszym moście, pod którym przejeżdżać będzie gracz. Big ukrywa się za jednym z dział laserowych. Muzyka }} Ciekawostki *Jest to jedyny poziom w Sonic Adventure 2, na którym gracz może uzyskać 100 000 punktów, lub więcej. *Cosmic Wall posiada największe wymagania do uzyskania rangi A, ze wszystkich poziomów w Sonic Adventure 2. Co więcej ilość wymaganych punktów została w każdej z misji zwiększona, w stosunku do tej z Dreamcasta, w późniejszych wersjach, poczynając od Sonic Adventure 2: Battle. *W wersji ''Sonic Adventure 2'' z 2012 roku po zebraniu Klucza Chao na tym poziomie może spowodować, że Eggman zamiast do Chao World zostanie przeniesiony do testowego poziomu. Kategoria:Poziomy w Sonic Adventure 2 Kategoria:Tematyka kosmosu